


Quirk? That's Just Alchemy!

by wrowieshmowo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Edward Elric Swears, Humor, Kinda hiatus???, Not really but taking my sweet sweet time rewritting some of this because im not happy with it, Swearing, all might is trying, anyway when i update again the chapters will be rewritten so I recommend to give those a reread, ed will swear a lot, sorry for being so spotty, thats just how he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrowieshmowo/pseuds/wrowieshmowo
Summary: When breaking into the 5th laboratory Edward stumbles into a room with a transmutation circle like nothing he has seen before. Upon further inspection on what its possible purpose can be a bright light emits from the outer edge of the circle. Ed tries to move away from the transmutation but gets caught in the process. When he finally opens his eyes he sees a crowd of people with strange clothing and features, "where the hell am I?"What would happen when one of the brightest alchemists in Amestris gets sent to a world straight out of a comic book? How will he react to the heroes of japan?





	1. Where in the World Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Swear warning right here buddy. I was just like, "Hey, Fullmetal alchemist (Brotherhood and 2003) is my favorite anime, and i really like the world of bnha, so like, why not write both of them in a crossover." I know great logic, right? Anyway I hope the characterization isnt shit and stuff and i will most likely be very patchy with uploading, so there's that warning.

“Brother, are you sure you’ll be fine on your own?” Al asks for what Ed feels is the hundredth time.

 

“Yes, Al. Plus i’m the only one who will fit in the vent! Your body isn't as…. versatile as mine,” there was a small bite to the last comment, most likely because of his own ‘ _height difficulties.’_

 

The last thing Ed heard when climbing into the side vent of the supposed ‘abandoned’ 5th laboratory was Alphonse’s self conscious murmurs on his own big metal physique. Even though Edward had a small frame the venture through the small opening was challenging. He squirmed his way through the dust covered metal till he finally found the end of the vent. He dropped down to the floor in one swift movement, standing tall quickly. He noted how the lights inside were on, lighting up a pathway. _“Abandoned my ass!’_ Ed thought.  

 

Ed noticed a big room completely lit up in front of him, he immediately assumed that was where they sacrificed the prisoners. Upon his nonchalant walk towards the main room, a small, purple tinted area to the side caught his interest. _‘No harm in seeing what the hell this is first’_

 

When he entered the space the air seemed to cool. Shivers went down Ed’s spine but he brushed off the feeling. He noticed a medium sized transmutation circle painted on the floor. He inspected the marking on the outer edges and the lines inside. Needless to say he was baffled. There was alchemical writings he had never seen, and to top it all off there was small drawings inside. Drawings! This put up a red flag in Edward’s mind, the drawings weren’t the common ones people would use to symbolize a greater alchemical meaning; the doodles seemed like nonsensical objects. None of which Edward has ever seen before. Piquing his interest he kneeled down to further inspect the writings inside.

 

One of which said, “To a place where the unexplainable are the majority and the normal are few and far between. A world where the sciences are grounded but the reality alters into one of make believe.” Edward scoffs and states aloud to himself, “Seems like a madman worked here at some point.”

 

He starts to stand up when a bright flash of light starts to emit from the outer edge of the circle. Catching him off guard, Ed stumbles and falls back. He tries to space himself from the circle, not knowing what it could do. The light stretched outwards and in an instant Edward was engulfed in a bright white light. The sheer bindingness of the transmutation reminded him of the truth.

 

He experienced an odd sensation as he was thrown above the truth gates and passed the figure that showed off his missing limbs. The featureless truth just stared upward at Edward, watching him pass and not breaking his gaze once. A weird sensation filled Ed’s gut, making him want to throw up. _What the hell is going on? What is... why am I-_

 

Blankness. The last thing Edward remembers was complete and total darkness. An empty feeling that is unexplainable. A sharp pain spread to the side of his head. ‘ _Damn migraines’_ Ed scoffed.

 

He slowly opened his eyes. His back ached and his stomach still hurt like hell. _‘What the fuck did that transmutation do to me?’_  When his eyes finally adjusted to the different lighting Ed’s blood ran cold. ‘ _Where the hell am I?’_

 

A crowd of people surrounded him as he lay in the middle of a road. Ed’s eyes widened when he noticed a few oddballs in the crowd. A person with blue skin, another with abnormally long arms, and a person bearing horns. Now Ed isn't usually the religious type, but for a split second the thought that he was in hell crossed his mind.

 

Scared, he immediately sat up and tried to back away. A few people in the crowd noticed his uneasiness and tried to ask questions. Ed was too caught up in his own thoughts to hear them.

 

Someone in the crowd ran over and got a nearby hero to try and help the situation. When Ed saw a huge man in a skin tight costume approach him he stood up and yelled, “Get the fuck away from me!”

 

Slightly taken back the man just said, “Young man, I'm here to help you. From what I've been told you could be suffering a mild concussion.”

 

“Tch, i'm fine, tell me where I am!”

 

“Musutafu, Japan,” the towering figure answered. His face immediately turned into one of concern when he noticed the blonde start to freak out.

 

 _‘Japan!? What the fuck is Japan??? Is it some weird new country I've never heard of? Why the hell do the people here look like a bunch of freaks??’_ When the towering man walked over and knelt down to talk to Ed a few emotions ran through him, first of all to punch his face. _Who the hell does he think he is? Kneeling down to talk to me, that bastard!_

 

“Are you lost?”

 

“That's none of your damn business,” Ed scowls as he turned his head away from this behemoth.

 

“As a hero it's my duty to help others in need! Not to mention you're a minor, your parents might be looking for you.”

 

“A hero? Please, what kind of get up is this country playing?”

 

“Do you know who I am?”

 

“Why the fuck would I know?”

 

All might frowned. This kid might be suffering from memory loss. He turned around and told the crowd to go away and get the cops.

 

“Is it alright if you come with me to the police station to see how we can get you back home?”

 

“Finally something helpful. Just don’t try anything, big guy.”

 

“Of course! Just a moment please, the cops should be arriving any minute. They can take us to the police station then.”

 

Edward just scoffed for what felt like the millionth time today. Did this guy really just call himself a hero? How self centered he must be. Though he doesn't let his mind dwell on that long as soon as he starts to look at his surroundings. The buildings here were huge! Not to mention they had these weird moving pictures on big boards. _What the hell is that! Some technology this country is hiding from the rest of the world?_ A bunch of theories pop up in Ed’s mind when he finally decided to look around floor level. The cars here! How odd they looked. Super smooth and more round than the ones back in Amestris.

 

Ed jumped when he felt a huge hand on his shoulder. He shot a glare up to the man who immediately took his hand off. “Sorry to interupt your thoughts, but the police are here.”

 

Once again Ed didn’t respond, why should he respond to this self proclaimed _hero?_ He slowly got into the back of the vehicle the cops showed him. From their uniforms he could tell they weren’t from any country surrounding Amestris. For some reason the hero man decided to tag along in the back too! Ed was growing impatient, he just wanted to get back to Amestris to continue looking for his brother’s body, but nooo this weird transmutation circle thing just had to magically teleport him to some weird country. What a waste of his time.

 

The drive was boring and awkward. The large man barely fit in the car, not to mention he was squishing Ed. He was fuming, _this fucking guy! He's like a worse version of Armstrong!_

Mr.Hero Dude, as Ed decided to call him, was just getting on his last nerves.

 

As soon as they reached a small tan building the car stopped and Ed took that as a cue to get the fuck out. As soon as he left he stretched out into the air, ' _Freedom at last!’_

 

He waited for the cops to get out of the car and when they did they started talking to Mr.Hero Dude. Edward was getting impatient, he tapped his foot and crossed his arms, as if to say _“I’m right here!”_

 

Soon enough the cops started to make their way to the building. When they entered they passed through this contraption that seemed to do nothing, so Ed did the same. He was extremely irritated though when the foreign object started to beep. “What the hell?”

 

All Might was the first to ask him, “Ah about that, do you happen to have anything metal on you?”

 

Ed felt like a nerve was about to pop, but he decided against raging out. He knew these people knew nothing about him so of course they didn’t know about his limbs. He simply just rolled his right sleeve back to reveal his arm. A few shocked faces appeared around the room but Ed was used to that already. “Oh yeah and my leg too,” he stated.

 

The cops just stared for a moment before they said, “alright then, just pass through.”

 

They started making their way into a small back room. _An interrogation room perhaps?_ Ed thought.

 

When they entered a single cop went in with All Might and the lost boy. The cop pulled out the chair for the blonde and did the same for the #1 hero. They all sat down when All Might decided to speak up, “Sorry, I just realized we never introduced ourselves!” A huge laugh shook the room as he continued, “My name is All might, who might you be?”

 

“Edward Elric,” he stated coldy.

 

“Elric, where are you from?”

 

“Amestris.”

 

“I’m sorry, where?”

 

“Do you seriously not know what Amestris is? The big militaristic power? How isolated from the world are you people?”

 

The cop started writing down notes. “Do you know where Japan is located?” All Might continued.

 

“No,” Ed said quietly.

 

“Do you know what quirks are?”

 

“Quirk? Sorry, but I have no idea.”

 

The police and All Might share worried side glances to each other.

 

“Do you know the date?”

 

“I don’t know, I think august 3rd, 1914?” The looks Ed got after saying that made him feel uncomfortable, “What is it like the 4th ….or something?”

 

“Sorry to tell you but the year is 2135,” the cop stated flatly.

 

It felt like Ed’s brain short circuited, _What the fuck? That’s 200 years from.._

 

“Are you alright young man? You look pale.”  All Might tried to get up to assist Ed.

 

“Get the fuck away from me. Are you trying to tell me some kind of joke? Well it isn't funny, get me back to Amestris now. I have a brother I need to take care of.” Fear stung every word Ed spoke, _this has to be a joke right? There's no way that stupid fucking transmutation circle did this._ “I'm a state alchemists! If you don't tell me what the fuck is going on I have the power to inform the military! You guys do know what alchemy is, do you?”

 

“Young man what are you talking about?” All Might continued trying to approach Edward. Ed stood up and started backing away, fear and denial taking over.

 

“What the hell is going on, that, transmutation circle it-” Ed’s back hit the wall of the room. He slid down and fell to the floor. He felt helpless, these people weren’t helping in the slightest. Tears stung the corners of his eyes but he wouldn’t let them fall out, no way in hell was he going to let himself cry in front of these people. “Al needs me, I need to get back, please I-”

 

Ed started to feel light headed. His vision became blurry when he noticed a female figure in the doorway. He heard voices call her midnight? Well whatever her name was it wasn't important. Ed felt his consciousness slip away from him.

 

All Might appeared again once Midnight declared it should be safe for the others to be in the room. Her quirk allows her to knock people to sleep but if she isn't careful it can affect her allies.

 

“Thank you for coming on such a short notice, Midnight,” All Might said sheepishly, “He started to freak out and I couldn't think of a way to calm him down safely.”

 

“Of course, but my what an oddball he is. What is with those old looking clothes.”

 

“Ah about that. This is going to sound crazy but he thought the year was 1914 and when we informed him it wasn't, he freaked out. He kept saying things about a country called Amestris and he seems very wary of everyone.”

 

“I'm sorry, but he thought it was the 1900’s?”

 

“Afraid so, I think principal Nedzu should try and handle this one.”

 

Midnight pondered for a moment before asking, “Why do you think he should handle this crazy kid?”

 

“Hmmm, because for some reason I believe he might not actually be crazy,” All Might chuckled.

 

“Of course, i'm so blind! You’re the only crazy one here!”


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out faster than I anticipated. Ed is more docile in this chapter after his little freak out last chapter :')

White.

 

Edward is surrounded by complete and total nothingness. He tries to look for the familiar truth but he only spots the gates. The doors that had engraved all of Ed’s knowledge into one simple spot. In an area unknown to most of the world. Here he was isolated. It was unnerving but also comforting, to be in a seemingly infinite space and know no one is around.

 

The doors started to open slowly, but instead of fearing of what's inside, Ed let himself walk up to the tiny hands grasping out towards him. He heard Al’s voice calling out to him, screaming his name. Asking if he was alright.

 

“Al i'm sorry, I-”

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

He opened his eyes. Once again trying to take in his new surroundings. At least from the sickly white paint he could tell he was in a hospital of some sort. He simply groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed when he noticed a small women with pink hair sitting across from him.

 

“There's no need to be rude, deary.”

 

Ed simply stayed quiet. He would usually bark some sort of snide remark, especially since this granny reminds him too much of Pinako, but he simply can’t stoop low enough to berate some random old women. The lady respected his silence at least.

 

After a couple of minutes the lady finally decided to say something to this kid, “Elric, right?”

 

Ed sluggishly turned his head towards her with a look that said, ‘Yeah and?’

 

“I thought you would like to know you suffer minor head injuries from your fall. Nothing serious and you don't have any signs of having a concussion.”

 

Ed turned his head back away so he can rest it on the pillow again, “Figured as much.” _Fall? What fall?_ He didn’t dare to ask though, it might inquire the lady to look into his ‘condition’ more.

 

Ed could tell by the way the granny made small and stiff movements that she wanted to say something. He didn't know whether to confront her about it or not though. After all he’s apparently 200 years in the future and no one believes him, what right does he have to push some old hag into saying something she obviously doesn't feel comfortable asking?

 

After a couple more minutes of tense and awkward silence Edward sits up and faces the old women, “Do you have something you want to say or are you always this uncomfortable?” The remark sounded more harsh than what he intended but he honestly was too confused and agitated to try and fix his accidental aggression.

 

She merely just snickered in response, “So sassy my dear. Sorry if this is an intrusion of privacy but how did you get those metal limbs?”

 

Ed looked at his arm and started to rub it, “Well I mean, a childhood friend of mine made them for me.”

 

“They must be incredibly talented, but you know that's not what I meant.”

 

Ed gave a small chuckle, “I know, but that is something I don’t wish to elaborate on.”

 

“I see. It just occurred to me that I haven’t introduced myself, you can call me Recovery Girl.”

 

“All these crazy code names and getups, what the hell is that about?”

 

“The more flashy and catchy the names are, and costumes too, the more recognition I guess.”

 

Slightly confused on the context of the costumes he could at least understand the recognition part. Being a state alchemist that was easily recognizable had a lot of benefits.

 

Recovery Girl straightened her back and said, “I'm sorry to ask another question, but who is this Alphonse person?”

 

She must’ve noticed the shocked look on Ed’s face when she mentioned the name and try to justify her question, “It’s just that when you were brought here you mentioned his name a couple of times in your sleep, it just interested me hearing such western names.”

 

 _Western?_ “He’s my… brother.”

 

“Are you close with your brother?”

 

“Of course, we always traveled together. Have to look after him after all, I’m his older sibling!” A prideful smirk crossed his face though it quickly faded. He got up out of his bed and started to make his way towards the door.

 

Recovery girl quickly stood up trying to stop Edward. “Hey now! Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“You said I don’t have any major injuries, so I don’t see why I have to stay here any longer. I need to get back to Amestris to help my brother.”

 

“Don’t be brash now! I don’t think you know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Jeeze lady, i’m not insane. I think a transmutation circle might have brought me here. If I can just remember it I think I can get home.”

 

“Please lay back down Elric, we will help you soon.”

 

“We? You mean Mr.Hero Dude and that women Midnight? No thanks.”

 

“Please, it's not only them, Nedzu is extremely knowledgeable and is sure to have a way to get you home.”

 

“Nedzu?”

 

“Yes, he's really intelligent. Please trust me.”

 

Ed crossed his arms and pondered the offer. This Recovery Girl did seem adamant on him staying, and this Nedzu character seemed reliable enough. Ed simply sighed, “Fine.”

 

“Thank you deary.”

 

Ed felt a small blush form on his face, _does this lady really have to say deary every 5 god damn seconds?!_

 

The door in front of the two swung open, showing a disheveled looking man. His hair was long and dark but unkempt compared to Edward’s. His eyes looked beyond tired and he seemed like he hated his job. _Hah! This poor old fool._

 

“Eraserhead! Perfect timing. Elric just got up, how about we head to the meeting room?”

 

“That’s why i’m here after all,” the man stated dryly.

 

Recovery Girl just chuckled again, “Ah, of course. If you would please follow him, Elric ,it would be much appreciated.”

 

“Of course, what else am I supposed to do?” Ed said while trying to hold back a smirk.

 

They all exited the small room and made their way down the halls. Ed looked around and noticed that the size of the building must be massive since the hallways were almost as big as central command’s. Is this some sort of official government building? Well better to ask than to be in the dark, “What is this place?”

 

Eraserhead responded with a tinge of annoyance, “U.A High School.”

 

“You mean this is a High School? Its huge!” Ed exclaimed in pure shock.

 

“Of course Deary, aspiring heroes train here,” Recover Girl chimed in.

 

Edward just turned his head clicked his tongue. All this Hero talk was started to get on his nerves.

 

Before long the three came upon two massive white doors. Eraserhead knocked and then pushed the doors open. As soon as Ed stepped in the room he felt slightly uncomfortable. It seemed like all eyes were on him. He awkwardly stood around not knowing what to do. Normally Ed isn’t the awkward type, but in a room full of people who were wearing ridiculous costumes and staring at him intensely, he couldn't help but feel… out of place.

 

“Well,” Eraserhead started, “sit down.”

 

Ed did as he was told and sat in the vacant chair in front of him.

 

A small white head peeked from the chair at the head of the table. Ed started staring intensely  trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things when a little bear creature in a suit emerged. The worst part is when this thing started to talk.

 

“Thank you everyone for meeting! I know its the weekend and you have other hero duties but I think this is an important matter,” Nedzu said in a chipper voice.

 

_Is this a chimera? How is he speaking so clearly? Did they stop experimenting on him? Does the Government know? What is he mixed with? Would Nina have been safe here? Is- that_

 

“Are you alright Elric? Something seems to be occupying your mind,” The small white thing (chimera?) said.

 

“Ar- are you a chimera?”

 

The small bear rat thing titled his head to the left, “I'm sorry but I have no idea what you mean. I am simply an animal that has manifested a quirk.”

 

“O-oh, sorry,” _Dammit, don't get emotional now!_

 

“Back to the meeting, as you guys can see we have come here to discuss Elric’s situation! Now starting off the introduction i’m Nedzu,”

 

Edward felt his jaw slightly hang open, _this anima- guy is Nedzu?_

 

Going around the circle the different faces started to introduce themselves.

 

“I'm All Might!”

 

“Eraserhead.”

 

“Ectoplasm.”

 

“I’m Midnight.”

 

“Gunslinger.”

 

“PRESENT MIC!”

 

“Thirteen.”

 

“Cementos.”

 

The only thing that could go through Ed’s head was the fact the last guy was a literal cement block. _Just what kind of place is this?_

 

“All Might gave me a very brief explanation of his encounter with Elric and must I say! You certainly got me interested,” the rest of the room turned their attention to Nedzu, wanting more information on the matter, “Elric, can you please explain where you are from?”

 

Ah great. Edward’s mouth starts to dry up but he pushed himself to speak anyway, “Well, to start off, i’m not from Japan. I'm form a country called Amestris,” he tries to ignore the puzzling looks as he continues, “In Amestris there are scientists called alchemists. If you are a skilled enough alchemists you can try to test to become a state alchemist. I took the test when I was 12 and passed, meaning I joined the military. I was born in 1899 and i’m currently 15 years old.”

 

The room was silent. Ed just awkwardly shuffled in his seat waiting for someone to break the silence.

 

Nedzu started back up, “Hmm, interesting indeed. Can you further explain these alchemists?”

 

“The practice is called alchemy, to obtain something, something of equal value must be lost; it's the law of equivalent exchange. If I know the physical makeup of the object and know the composition of the object im trying to make, I can transform it into said object.”

 

Nedzu’s little beady eyes seemed to gleam with fascination. He stood up on the table and stretched his arms out exclaiming, “Please explain more!”

 

“Of course! Most people who practice alchemy have to draw what is called a transmutation circle. A transmutation circle is basically just a circle with the alchemical makeups written down inside, when the circle is complete you place your materials and/or object in the circle and then place your hands down to the floor. If you had the needed knowledge you should have the said object you were trying to make. Alchemy is an extremely hard but useful science.”

 

Nedzu put his little paw up to his face, “Hmmm, you said _most_ people need a circle. An interesting word to use if you ask me.”

 

Ed smirked, this rodent is smarter than he seems, “Yeah, like my teacher and I for example.”

 

This gained a few eyebrow raises from the other teachers, Nedzu included.

 

Raising his hands in the air again Nedzu squeaked, “Well, what are you waiting for! Please give us an example of your alchemy.”

 

Edward stood up and placed his palms together and created a blue glow that quickly spread outward into lightning like strands. He connected his palms to the wooden table and the teachers watched as a small armor figure emerged from the surface. He couldn’t help the sly smirk on his face when he saw the reaction of the heroes.

 

“Certainly interesting, it looks like a quirk, but if what you said is true, could you perform alchemy on organic matter?”

 

Ed paused for a moment before answering, “...yes”

 

“To what extent?”

 

“Sorry but i'm afraid I don't know what you're implying,” Ed said with a small bite behind his bark.

 

“I'm certain you do! Could you perform alchemy on living organism?”

 

Ed sighed from relief from the word _living,_ “Its possible. I know of a doctor who uses alchemy to heal others. I'm not trained in bio alchemy so my knowledge is limited.”

 

“Is it possible the reverse is true?”

 

Ed sat silent, Nedzu looking at him intently. He raised his paws up and apologetically said, “Ah sorry, might have been too intrusive on my part.”

 

Ed stared at Nedzu with a small glare before putting his thoughts out there, “The last thing I remember in Amestris was me going into an abandoned laboratory and stumbling across a foreign looking transmutation circle. It seemed like it activated by itself somehow and I got pulled into the transmutation process. Next thing I know i'm on the street and Mr.Hero Dude over here,” he pointed to All Might, “approached me and started questioning me like a damn detective.”

 

All Might brought a hand up to his neck and let out a small chuckle.

 

“Anyway I think if I can remember what was on the transmutation circle and recreate it, I should be brought back to Amestris. Problem is I didn’t inspect it as thoroughly as I would’ve liked before I ended up here so i'm certain i’m missing something.”

 

“Hmm, quite the predicament indeed! What do you think heroes?” Nedzu pushed the question out.

 

Aizawa was the first to chime in, “Well how do we know for certain that this kid isn’t some delusional freak?”

 

Eds temper was boiling, “Freak?! Delusional?! I’ll show you who the freak is!” Ed stood up.

 

“Calm down, do you really think getting angry is going to prove anything to me? Your ‘alchemy’ sure seems a lot like a quirk,” Eraserhead continued.

 

Nedzu rubbed his chin as if thinking about that last statement, “Well, Eraserhead, if you’re concerned that he is lying, why don't you try and cancel his alchemy?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Realizing the implication Ed smiled wide and looked mockingly towards Aizawa. He clapped his hands together as he saw the man’s eyes widen and turn red. He placed his palms to the desk and a tiny Nedzu figure appeared.

 

Aizawa seemed slightly shocked that his cancellation didn't work, but he simply just slumped back into his chair.

 

“Alchemy is not some quirk,” Edward stated bluntly, “Whatever the hell a quirk is anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully next chapter I can start writing in class 1-A. I don't want to rush them into the story but I dont know how much longer i can wait!


	3. One Sided Agreement

 

“Alchemy is not some quirk,” Edward stated bluntly, “Whatever the hell a quirk is anyway.”

 

Nedzu walked back to his chair and plopped himself down, “Well that confirms that!”

 

All Might, in his big powerful voice laughs and says, “My, my! This is a first. Though I feel like this young man needs a proper explanations of quirks, after all everyone must seem a little weird to him!”

 

Aizawa yawned as he gave a very brief explanation, “Quirks are like superhuman abilities and the majority of the world posses one. Quirks can be physical: like a tail or wings, while others can be ‘internal’ per say: like enhanced strength or the ability to control water. Of course some quirks are far more complex but this is just the basics.”

 

Edward felt himself trying to suppress a laugh, _superhuman abilities? No kidding!_ These hero characters seemed to make a lot more sense now. He would think they were lying, but that was the only explanation for the cement man sitting next to him.

 

“So you’re saying basically everyone has one? Sounds extremely dangerous if you ask me,” Ed murmerd.

 

Nedzu squeezed his way into the conversation, “It can be, that's why the Hero profession was created! Different laws were placed to make sure the public does not abuse their powers and if an individual does, that's where the heroes step in!”

 

Ed leaned back in his chair, _fair enough. Keep the population in check with ‘heroes’ and set an example._ “So anymore ideas on how I can remember what the hell was in the circle?”

 

Cementos was the first to offer an idea, “It’s possible someone has a quirk that has to do with memory, i’m sure there's a solution that way.”

 

The thought of someone going through Ed’s memories was, unnerving to him, to say the least; but if it meant that he would be back in his time again with Al he wouldn’t mind a few secrets of his getting out.

 

“It’s possible, it would take a while to go through the quirk archives and find a willing applicant. It doesn't seem far fetched for someone to have a memory enhancing quirk, but we shouldn’t be reliant on the possibility of one existing,” Midnight snuck in.

 

Everyone seemed to be thinking to themselves when Ed noticed Present Mic lean over to Nedzu and “whisper” something to him. Nedzu seem to consider his words as he sat there, paw rubbing his chin. After a short while he lightly place both of his paws on the table and announced, “Seeing that the search for a solution might take awhile to find, Mic here has given me a brilliant idea! It seems like Elric has no place to stay and it’s better if us heroes can keep a close eye on him,” Ed didn’t like where this is going, so he tried to shimmy his chair away from the desk, “So until we get him back, U.A high will take him in as a student!”

 

The teachers must have found Edward’s shocked face hilarious because a few of them started chuckling. “You mean I have to go to school? This is a joke right?! I decline your offer.”

 

Nedzu laughed, “I’m afraid you can't! You’re still a minor and you need a place to stay, it's also a law that minors need to be in school! U.A will give you a temporary apartment right next to campus so that if you fail to show up, one of the teachers will escort you!”

 

“You’re kidding right?”

 

“Afraid not,” Nedzu responded.

 

Edward put his hands in his hair in frustration, _When was the last time I even went to school?! This fucking blows! This damn rat!_

 

Aizawa noticed Ed’s temper tantrum and commented, “Jeez, calm down little guy.”

 

“Who the fuck are you calling little! Why you-” It seemed like everyone at the table stood up and tried to calm Ed down.

 

Nedzu, somehow finding it the appropriate time, turned to Aizawa and stated, “Elric will be under your watch mainly! That means you will also be his home room teacher.”

 

“Are you serious? I have another kid to add on to that class of maniacs?” The man just groaned and put his face in my hands, murmuring to himself, “I don’t get paid enough for this shit.”

 

Nedzu raised his hands in the air and declared, “Tomorrow will be Elric's first day of school! Meetings dismissed!”

 

Edward got up from his chair trying to sneak out of the building with the rest of the crowd but stopped when Nedzu called his name, “Elric! Mind coming over here for a moment?”

 

Ed let a big and over exaggerated sigh and threw himself around to face Nedzu and Aizawa, who were surprisingly standing right behind him. Well more like Aizawa standing behind him and Nedzu standing on the poor man’s shoulder.

 

“Aizawa here will show you your apartment! Not to mention he will drop by in the morning to make sure you attend your first day.” Neither of the two parties seemed thrilled with that comment, “Now Elric, if you could please restrain from telling our students that you are, well, “not from here”, but instead a transfer student, that would help us greatly! We don’t want any more media attention than we already have.”

 

“Fine, fine. But if they somehow find out it's not my problem.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

After a short and unpleasant walk with Aizawa they finally made it to Ed’s temporary home. They made their way up to the 4th floor and entered a small but cozy living area.

 

“Wait, no way in hell that rat was able to get this place in 10 minutes.”

 

“He didn’t. He bought this place a while back for teachers if they needed to stay close to campus.”

 

“What kind of money does that fucking school have?”

 

“Too much,” Aizawa stated flatly.

 

 _No kidding,_ Ed thought. When he actually took the time to look at his new place, he was confused as hell. There was one of those mini boards he saw outside in front of a couch, a weird box above the stove, and the a most odd looking device set down on a desk. He made his way over to the contraption when he noticed he could flip it upwards and when he did the top part lit up. “Woah, what the hell is this?”

 

“You mean the laptop?”

 

“A lap-what?”

 

“Nevermind, you can figure it out on your own.”

 

“Jeez, thanks for the help,” Edward sighed sarcastically.

 

“Here are your keys. Nedzu also wanted me to give you a phone. The phone has the teacher’s contacts just in case of an ‘emergency’.”

 

When Edward walked up to get his items he looked at the rectangular piece of metal in total confusion, “What the hell am I supposed to do with this?”

 

“It’s a device where you can contact us, just leave it at that. You’re a supposed scientist correct? Just figure it out yourself. Be ready by 7:30, I don’t want to wait for you.”

 

“Alright, bye,” Ed said in a rude tone. _Can’t a guy realize i’m literally 200 years behind?! “Figure it out yourself” that jerk!_

 

Edward shut the door as soon as Aizawa stepped out. _Hmph, what the hell am I supposed to do now?_ He stood still, trying to take in as much of his surroundings as he could. He decided to walk up to the, laptap- no laptop and investigate it more. When he sat down at the desk and looked down to the bottom part he saw keys with multiple letters. _Is this like a typewriter?_ He clicked the enter key and then a new interface popped up. He looked down at the track pad and used his left hand to run it on top of the surface. When he saw the mouse move a small bit of triumph ran through him.

 

Needless to say he spent about an hour of time trying to figure out how the hell it worked.

 

When he saw the time in the bottom right hand corner of the screen, 10:30, he decided he should probably go to sleep. He mindlessly wondered around the house for a bit before he found a decent sized bed. Before he laid down he took the time to inspect the room for any suspicious activity, just because these people were _heroes_ doesn't mean he would trust them anymore than he should. He looked in the closet, under the bed, and even in the drawers. In the drawers he noticed a gray uniform, well two actually, one seemed to be for a male and the other for a female. _Spare uniforms?_ He didn’t care to look much longer once he decided it should be safe enough for him to sleep.

 

He let his hair down and then climbed into bed. He sighed, _what the hell have I got myself into. Al is probably worried about me. What is he doing right now? Hopefully not anything stupid._

 

He held his automail hand in the air, looking at it thoroughly. _Bet Winry would like all the technology here, probably that old hag too._

 

He closed his eyes, _no point in dwelling, it will only make you feel worse._ He brought his hand close to his chest and tried to let himself drift off to sleep. Despite how Ed acted in front of others, today he felt distant and out of place. He just wanted to be back with Alphonse again. He just wanted to be back in Amestris.

 

He hated feeling so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly no class 1-A in this chapter :(  
> Hey at east its for certain they will make their appearance next time


	4. Slow Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates might slow after this, i'm going to be on a mini vacation and I can already tell school is going to keep me occupied. I will try to update every few days though!

Ed slowly woke up, sitting up in bed. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room before realizing where he was. Upon his, not so happy understanding that yesterday wasn’t in fact some sort of pipe dream, he let himself collide back down to the surface of the bed.  _ Great. _

 

Edward could tell it was far too early in the morning for him to be up, but he couldn’t bring himself to go to sleep again. He was happy he didn’t have anymore visions of the truth gates after the first two and wanted to try and keep it that way. Going back to sleep always had that risk of bringing back memories that he’d rather try and forget.

 

He stared at the ceiling trying to procrastinate on actually getting ready. The thought of going to school bored the hell out of him. One of his only memories of school was reading alchemy books with Al and not actually paying attention to the teacher or the lesson. 

 

He groaned and rolled over the the right side of the bed. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge. When he hopped of the mattress his metal leg made a small clank when it came in contact with the wooden floor. From his small walk through yesterday when trying to navigate a bed, he found out that the bathroom was across from  _ ‘his’ _ room. After quickly hopping in the shower and soon hopping out, he put on a pair of baggy clothes that he found in the drawer the previous night. He made sure to dry his automail as thoroughly as he could, not wanting his limbs to rust up. He threw his towel up to his hair and proceeded to dry it, not wanting to use the strangely shaped object placed on the counter-top. 

 

With the towel now placed around his neck, he made his way to the kitchen to see if there was anything he could eat. He rummaged through the different cardboard boxes set in the cupboard, finally deciding on a box that said “Breakfast Cereal”. He found a small bowl in one of the other cupboards and just decided to eat the food dry, not wanting to add in  _ milk.  _ God how much Ed hated milk, he never understood how anyone could drink such a thing! After eating the rather bland food he found himself walking back over to the laptop. When he came to the desk he noticed that he must’ve left his phone there last night when he got on the computer. Still not exactly sure on what it’s purpose is, he decides he should play around on it to figure it out. 

 

After hitting every button on the side of the slim metal frame, the last one seemed to turn the device on. The display read “6:03”. Ed let out a small sigh,  _ guess I only have about an hour and 30 minutes to figure this shit out.  _ He walked over to the couch, which was only a few feet away from the desk itself, and sat down near the arm rest.

 

He found himself going through all the contacts, clicking different apps, and even figuring out that the application called google could be used to answer different questions. He found it all very useful but got pissed off easily because he had to his left hand only, and his left hand wasn't his dominant hand. His automail didn’t work on the touch screen and that made Ed’s typing skills one equivalent to a grandparent’s. 

 

At 7:22 Ed got a message from Aizawa, ‘ _ Be ready. There should be a spare uniform in the dresser. I don’t want to be late.’ _

 

Ed scoffed, he could tell Aizawa wasn’t going to be his favourite. He forced himself off the couch, not wanting to actually put on a uniform. He never wore his military uniform, why should he have to wear one for a damn high school? He walked over to the dark dresser and pulled out the said pair of clothes. He could feel his face scrunch up in disappointment.  _ So bland.  _

 

After begrudgingly putting on the outfit, he decided to ditch the grey blazer and just wear his black jacket instead. The dark green pants weren’t his favourite thing, but after pairing it with his big belt he thought it didn’t look as terrible.  _ Not my taste at all.  _ When he threw on the red tie it looked like he was going to go out to some weird ass business meeting rather than a school, but he didn’t care. 

 

As soon as Ed put on his signature black boots he heard the front door open.  _ He has a spare key? Dammit!  _ He made his way over to the door to find Aizawa standing at the entrance.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Anything I need to know about this “hero” school.”

 

“Nothing much, just don’t be a distraction,” Aizawa grumbled.

 

“That’s a given,” Ed murmerd back.

 

The two walked out of the apartment and Ed locked the door. He shoved the apartment keys in his pocket and started heading down the stairs. Aizawa walked ahead of Ed, most likely trying to avoid conversation at this hour, or just avoid conversation in general. Not like Ed was going to talk to him anyway. 

 

In less than 10 minutes they arrived at the gates of U.A. Ed noticed there were very few students outside of the campus, the rest are most likely already heading to their first period class. Not knowing what to do or where to go, Ed still followed Aizawa like a shadow. A bit of nervousness ran through Edward. He’s never really been around much people his age at all, mostly hanging around different adults in the military, so he has no idea what to expect from them. 

 

After a bit more walking, Aizawa stopped in front of a massive door that had ‘ **1-A** ’ painted on top. He turned towards Edward and said, “Stay out here for a minute, i’m going to tell the class that we have a new transfer student and then you can come in and introduce yourself.”

 

“Alright, sounds like a plan,” Ed sighed. He could tell it was going to be a painfully awkward day.

 

Aizawa turned around and head into the classroom, closing the door behind him. Ed could hear him very aggressively telling his class to calm down and sit in their seats, and to Ed’s surprise it sounded like they did.  _ At least he’s got control over his classroom.  _

 

Through the door Aizawa’s muffled voice said, “Today we have a new transfer student,” this got a few of the kids whispering to each other, “Please step in and introduce yourself.” 

 

Ed’s heartbeat quickened a few paces as he took a deep breathe in and pushed open the door, not knowing what to expect.

 

Throwing on an uncaring face he walked into the classroom and stood next to Aizawa, “I’m Edward Elric.”

 

A girl, who literally had pink skin and black eyes, exclaimed, “Ooo, so different sounding! I like it!” 

 

Ed was trying to process all the different appearances, many of which kept throwing him off. Only a few people actually looked normal. The class erupted into different people talking to each other about Elric, which Ed was trying to not listen to. 

 

“Quiet,” Aizawa growled, his eyes turned a familiar shade of red as his hair seemed to stand up. The class immediately calmed down. “Elric, you will sit behind Midoriya. Midoriya raise your hand so he can see who you are.”

 

A rather timid looking kid near the back with green curls raised his hand. Edward made his way to the vacant chair behind him, sitting in front of a girl with black hair slicked back into a high ponytail. 

 

He let out an exasperated sigh and put his face of his left hand, making his head prop up in a tilted position. Boy was this going to be a long day.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drawing of Ed was rushed but I wanted to show what I think his outfit would've looked like. Anyway hope you can forgive this chapter being the shortest so far, I have some school projects that I have been neglecting and I really should finish those up.


	5. New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I have a lot of studying I have to be doing now that exams are around the corner for me so updates will take longer. Im hoping to update once every week, sorry for having you guys wait!

Ed felt multiple eyes burning into his back throughout the entire first period. He tried his best to avoid eye contact with anyone, activiley turning his head when he caught someone’s gaze. He thought going to a school full of future heroes was going to be stupid and useless, which he still finds it is, he just also finds it very uncomfortable as well.

 

Bored couldn't describe what Ed was feeling the first half of the day. He breezed through all the science and math portions of the lessons with ease, finishing before everyone else. He started fiddling with the wooden pencil on his desk, watching it glide in between his fingers. He fought the urge to fall asleep more than once. It felt so dreadful, it was just like a normal school! How is this place more special than the rest? Is it just because ‘heroes’ teach here? He scoffed silently under his breathe, not wanting to catch anyone's attention.  

 

After what felt like years a bell rang and everyone got up. Ed shot his head up fast, he almost fell asleep but the loud commotion prevented it. Half awake and not used to normal school traditions, he looked around the class to see that everyone was leaving. He stood up from his chair and started following the rest. He was almost out of the door when he felt a hand tap on his right shoulder. When he turned around to see who it was, he was greeted with a face full of green curls. Ed noticed his face was a bit shocked but he brushed it off in a second. It was easy to tell this kid was nervous, so Edward let him compose himself. It's not like he knew where the other kids were going anyway.

 

“I was wondering if you’d like to sit with us at lunch,” he began slowly, “not that you have to of course! We just thought since you’re new you wouldn't have anyway to sit with…” He heard the kid ramble on under his breath. Ed simply just cocked an eyebrow. That's when he noticed a small group of people behind the boy, most likely the ‘us’ he was referring to. The kids were some of the more normal looking ones, a girl with short brown hair, a guy with dark hair and very square glasses, and the odd guy with the half and half hair. Observing the bunch once more he decided it wouldn't hurt to sit with anyone.

 

“Uh, sure. So it’s lunch-time right now?” Ed asked, wanting to confirm that yes, now he can eat other food rather than dry cereal.

 

“Yeah!” The girl with the brown hair chipped in, “We should hurry though, don’t want to wait too long in the lunch line.”

 

Four-Eyes behind her started to make a chopping motion with his hands, “Let’s hurry on then!”

 

Ed shuffled his way through the door and let everyone go ahead of him first. On the way to the lunchroom the others just chatted amongst themselves. Ed was happy that they didn’t try questioning him just yet, he still hadn’t come up with a believable lie about where he’s from. He knew they knew he wasn’t from Japan, his appearance was too different from everybody else. He also noticed that he had a small accent compared to the others, it wasn’t extremely noticeable but it gave away that he wasn't brought up here. He decided being vague should be good enough, not to give an actual name of a place but rather just describe his hometown Resembool.

 

The lunch room wasn't too far of a walk, it only took about 3-4 minutes to get there. When Ed walked in he started to notice how big every room in this school really was. He followed the small group into line and grabbed a plate full of different foods; the cereal he had this morning barely filled him up and now he was starving. He noticed the only other person in the group that grabbed nearly as much food as he did was the brown-haired girl. When they all got their food they made there way over to a small booth like table.

 

The first one to actually start talking to Edward after leaving the classroom was the square looking guy, “Elric, it has just come to me now that we haven’t introduced ourselves! Sorry for our rudeness, Im Tenya Iida.”

 

Ed found it funny how formal this guy was acting, he hadn’t really found it that much of a big deal. The girl was the next to introduce herself, “Im Ochako Uraraka,” she exclaimed with a mouthful of food.

 

The reserved half and half kid spoke in a rather monotone voice, “Shoto Todoroki.”

 

The green haired kid, which if Ed could remember his name correctly- Midoriya? Quickly spat out his full name, “I’m Izuku Midoriya,” he paused for a moment as if he wanted to say more, but it looked like he was uncertain whether or not he should. After a couple more seconds he let himself continue, “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your quirk? Its just that U.A doesn’t usually allow transfer students after the school year started. I just thought you might be really exceptional for them to allow you to come here.”

The silence that followed that question seemed to make Midoriya nervous. Ed hadn't really thought about what to say to a question like that, should he just describe alchemy and hope that it would sound enough like a quirk? He thought for himself for a small while longer before Midoriya tried to come in and apologize, “I’m sorry for asking a question like that! Maybe I was prying to much, you don’t have to answer you know!”

 

Ed allowed himself to finally step in now, “No its fine, I mean it's understandable to ask if this school rarely allows late admittance,” _This school must have rather high standards,_ Ed thought, “My uh, quirk?” Ed questioned himself. “It allows me to, uh, manipulate objects, I guess?” Ed mentally face palmed himself for such the confused sounding explanation. “I mean like I have to know the chemical makeup and it’s properties before I can change it into another object, it's pretty versatile, I guess.” Ed tapped his chin before realizing that's most likely a good enough explanation.

 

Midoriya seemed intrigued, “Can you manipulate any object?”

 

“Yeah, as long as I know what it’s made of.”

 

“Wow! That sounds pretty strong, no wonder they allowed you in. It kinda sounds like a different version of Yaoyorozu’s quirk.”

 

Ed let a small smirk spread across his face, he never really minded the compliments he got for being talented. It always seemed to inflate his ego whenever someone complimented him in some shape or form.

 

Ed finally started to dig into his food, trying to eat slower than usual, not wanting to seem like he had no manners. It felt weird, Ed never really gave two shits on what people thought of him, but being around other people his age made him more conscious of what he did. He still wasn't the most polite person, but it seemed he kept his personality more in check than usual. He was halfway through his plate when Uraraka finally decided to ask Elric some questions of her own, “Do you mind if you tell us where you’re from? Sorry for asking, you just don’t seem like you are around here!”

 

“Oh, i'm from a small countryside town I guess. Not much people there compared to here. It’s quiet and peaceful.” He shoved a fork-full of rice in his mouth.

 

“The quiet life seems nice,” she sighed to herself,  “the city gets so tiring sometimes! All of the crime is hassle once in a while- ya’ know?”

 

“I can assume so, but it gets boring always being in a calm place,” Ed went in to finish the last bits of rice.

 

As soon as Edward finished his ridiculously large amount of food, the bell rang. Everyone at the table seemed excited, well almost everyone, Todoroki still had his uncaring face on. Curious on the next class, Ed asked, “Why are you guys so excited?”

 

Midoriya was quick to respond, “Because Hero Course is next!”

 

Ed hummed to himself, _Hero Course? Is that training?_

 

They all rushed back to their class. When they entered they found most of the other students had already made their way back first. They made their way over to their desks.

 

The bell rang and All Might made an over exaggerated entrance, “I am here!”

 

Ed couldn't help but to roll his eyes, but the rest of the class seemed to love his enthusiasm. “Today’s Hero lesson will be outside! Nothing too special but since we have a new student,” He looked over at Edward and did an awful attempt at a wink, “I decided he should try and see what the rest of class’ quirks are!”

 

The class sat in silence for a moment before All Might exclaimed, “Well what are you waiting for! Go and get changed into your gym uniforms!”

 

The class got out of their seats in a second, rushing out of the door. Ed was the last in the classroom and All might walked up to him with a pair of clothes folded in his hand. “Here is your uniform, Elric!” He looked around to make sure no one else was nearby to hear him, he leaned down and said very quietly, “I don’t know the extent to your alchemy, but please don’t go too hard on the student’s during the sparing unless you absolutely feel like you need too. I will step in if you go too far, young man.”

 

Ed took the clothes from the taller blonde, “I know, Mr.Hero Dude.” He looked up at All Might one last time before he made his way out of the room, trying to catch up with the rest of 1-A. All Might couldn’t help the smile that found its way on his face, he found this Elric kid amusing.

 

When Ed entered the male changing room he found that everyone else was already almost completely changed. He made his way into the corner and started to change into the navy blue colored clothes. He felt multiple eyes on him once again, this time he was getting pissed off. He shot his head up to see that, yes, half of the boys were staring at him. Ed practically hissed through his teeth, “What?”

 

Midoriya was the first to talk, “Well it's just-” A boy with red hair, that seemed to defy all laws of gravity, cut him off.

 

“Dude! Your arm is metal!”

 

 _Oh._ Ed looked down at his right arm, _thats fair._ He didn’t reply, instead just slipping the short sleeved shirt on. When he started to change into his pants he said, “Well, it's not just my arm.”

 

Practically the whole locker room gasped when they saw that his leg was also a fake. The only one that seemed not to care was a kid with fiery red eyes and a head full of spiky light blonde hair. When Ed was fully changed he made his way over to Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki. “Well what do we do now?”

 

Iida said rather quickly, “We all make our way out to the training field, go out in an ordered line!” Much to Iida’s disappointment it seemed like they all just rushed the door at the same time. Ed couldn’t help let out a laugh at the sad sight.

 

 _Well,_ Ed thought, _time to kick some ass._

 

_A much better drawing of Ed i did of him in the U.A gym uniform_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed really needs to get his ego in place if you ask me.


	6. Two Battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I’m not dead! I’m continuing this story, don’t worry. I just took a really long break and I’m so sorry for not updating. This chapter isn’t that long but I will start writing the next one as soon as I can!

Walking out of the changing rooms helped wake Ed up more; the warmth of the late summer sunlight encased him. He looked at his surroundings, a mainly dirt field with white paint marks for different activities. It wasn't long after the boys exited the building before the girls starting pouring out of their own locker rooms. They all stood around talking to their mini cliques before All Might once again made an over the top entrance. He slammed down, from seemingly out of nowhere, and stood triumphantly in front of the crowd.

 

“Now, now class 1-A! We will be doing a bit of sparing against elric. We want to see exactly where his skills lie and will do that by seeing how he handles each and every-one of your abilities, well… we’ll see how much people we can go through in the time period we have.” he pauses, having a small smile set on his face from the few shocked faces in the crowd.

 

“Now, I will be monitoring and will interfere if either party pushes their boundaries. You can all go up in whatever order you want!”

 

Ed started to distance himself from the rest of the class. He wanted to be a good few yards away from them to at least have a small amount of time to see what their power is. Once he felt he was far enough away from them, a sly smile grew across his face. “Alright! Who's up?”

 

Ed felt a little silly, being a little too excited to finally fight someone. He had a lot of buried down emotions from this whole situation that he didn't want to address directly, and wanted some sort of outlet for it. Fighting was one of his favourite times to let loose and have his emotions come out. Perhaps it wasn't the most healthy way to handle all of his struggles, but it seemed to work most of the time.

 

The kid with the unnatural red hair stepped forward. “I'll be first!” He declared through a sharp-toothed smile. In an instant the kid seemed to turn into a harder substance. Ed had to assume that it was only the outside of him that turned rock like.

 

Ed pushed his hands together and slid it downwards towards his automail in one connected movement. He now had his signature metal sword protruding from his forearm. From the sidelines Midoriya was furiously taking mental notes of Edward's abilities.

 

The redhead ran towards him, “I'm kirishima by the way! Don't hold back.” Being blunt and straightforward as always.

 

Edward smiled, “If you insist.”

 

Once kirishima closed the distance between them he took a wide swing at Ed's face. Ed ducked before kirishima processed what was happening and swung his metal arm at his torso. The sword made a loud clink before bouncing off; the force making Ed fall back.

 

Kirishima thought this was an opening, so he made another swing. Ed turned his head and brought up his metal arm to block the blow. As soon as his rock fist made contact with the metal arm, Ed swung his right leg towards kirishima's pivot leg. He didn't budge.

 

Before Kiri could make another movement Ed clapped his hands together and placed them to the floor. Two big pillars came out of the ground and pushed kirishima out of Ed's space. The moment Ed could get back on his feet he did, bringing his hands together once more.

 

Kirishima was now on the ground, the pillars having pushed him when he least expected them to.

 

When the redhead finally lifted his head up to look at his ongoing fight he saw Ed crouching and quickly placing his palms to the dirt. The ground started to shake slightly beneath him.

 

As soon as the floor started to envelop kirishima, he started to freak out a bit, “Wh-ehat the hell is this?!” He heard the rest of the class start to laugh. He was wrapped in the ground like some weird burrito!

 

Accepting his defeat kirishima sighed. “Alright I give up, but please get me out of here!”

 

Ed just whistled before transmitting the dirt-like coffin around kirishima back into the floor. The first fight didn't even last more than a minute! Needless to say, Edward was feeling good about himself.

 

He turned to the rest of the class with both hands on his hips after kirishima hurried off back into the crowd. “Well, who's next?”

 

There was a small silence. Then the girl who sat behind Edward stepped forward and said, “I am.” her ponytail was still slicked back like it was earlier today and he couldn't tell if she was nervous or excited about fighting him. All well, no matter who he was fighting against he wouldn't go easy on them.

 

Edward widened his stance, once again waiting to see what this girl's power was. After all, her appearance gave no clues.

 

All of a sudden a metal rod started coming out of... her arm?! Ed blinked a couple of times to try and see if what he just witnessed really happened. Metal coming out of someone's body??? How is that even possible?

 

When the full object was formed she swung it to the ground. It was a spear. Ed let a small smile grow on his face, placed his palms together and created a spear of his own.

 

She then stated loudly, "Your quirk seems to be somewhat similar to mine. I want to test my abilities to see how my strength compared to yours, if that's alright."

 

Ed cocked an eyebrow and let a bewildered smile cross his face, confidence rising to an all time high. "Oh? Is that so?"

 

The girl just let out a huff of air in annoyance, not taking Ed's teasing to kindly. "I'm Yaoyorozu," she said while taking in a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

 

Silence. Both of their eyes were locked onto each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

 

All in a matter of seconds Yaoyorozu started dashing towards Edward. When she got about 1 meter away from him she created a shield out of her open arm, not disconnecting it from her body just yet.

 

When she got close enough to Ed she swung her spear low towards the ground, trying to throw him off balance. Ed quickly jumped, reading her arm movements like a book.

 

Using his jump to his advantage, on his descent back down he landed on her arm shield. As soon as his boots made contact with the metal of the shield, he pushed back with all the force he could muster.

 

The momentum knocked her to the floor quickly, taking her breath away upon impact. Her head started to shake, and her vision slightly blurred, but she pushed herself up anyway. She didn't want to be taken down so quickly, after all she did have a similar quirk, so it was an even battle… right?

 

Doubts quickly started the plague Momo's mind when she saw Ed calmly approaching her, ready for his next attack. She tried to ready her stance once more, but her head still felt like it was spinning.

 

She started to even her breathes, trying to think of a way she could win this fight. _It seems like he does close combat, so should I create a distance weapon? Would I have enough energy to create one?_ She had a plan, but would it work? Would she create it in time? Her breathing started to quicken.

 

Ed noticed the uncertainty in her eyes. She was too indecisive, he could rush her now and end it if he wanted too. He pondered while slowly walking towards her, spear still clutched in his right hand.

 

In the end he decided not to go easy, after all he would be offended if someone went easy on him. Plus this girl wanted to see her skills compared to his, it would be the right thing to do.

 

He stopped a few feet away from Yaoyorozu and dropped his spear. Momo stepped a few feet back, not sure what Elric was planning.

 

Ed pushed his eyebrows together. Here he was, without a weapon and she still didn't attack? Perhaps he should find her after this and point a few things out, this really was unbearable for someone with such a power.

 

Ed sighed and with a hint of mockery in his voice he said, "and here I even gave you an opening…"

 

He crouched to the floor with a disappointed look across his face before leisurely placing his palms to the dirt.

 

The floor below Momo moved upwards, and when she looked down she was on a pillar moving up in the sky. She started to freak out. The air was rushing past her, pushing her stray hairs to the sides of her face. Then it was like a switch was flipped, the pillar stopped abruptly and started to crumble away beneath her feet. She felt a scream escape her mouth and heard a few worried shouts from the crowd.

 

She closed her eyes shut waiting for the feeling of the floor but instead her sides were suddenly caught and she still felt her legs dangling in the air.

 

Slowly she opened her eyes. A giant cement hand was wrapped around her and Ed was on a cement pillar staring her straight in the eyes.

 

"I won."

 

The words he spoke were simple but it crushed Momo. She was so defenseless against him! She felt the bridge of her nose start to tingle, but she pushed the tears down. Crying now would only add onto her embarrassment. She just nodded her head in response.

 

Ed lowered the hand and his pillar to the floor, letting Yayorozu go. He really did see a lot of potential with her power, but she didn't know how to use it properly.

 

It was a shame, really.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can’t read my bad handwriting the drawing says “sorry for such a long break! Hope this happy sketch of Ed semi- makes up for it.” Truly am sorry for such the delay :((


	7. G r e a t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow im back again, after a month.... just assume if a chapter takes forever to come out that it has fighting in it! I really dont know how to write fights so i end up rewriting it millions of times... which takes the chapter longer to finish. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Bakugou’s head was working far more than it already does. He’s never heard of U.A accepting students after the school year started. After all, only one percent of people who apply to this prestigious school actually make it in. 

 

It just didn’t make sense. Why was this shorty allowed in. Is he that strong?

 

From the very curt introduction he gave when he first walked into class, Bakugou could tell he was hiding something. And that left a bad taste in his mouth.

 

The way he carried himself to his desk seemed nonchalant, like he has enough skill to do whatever he wants. Like he is more powerful than everyone in the room.

 

Just how powerful? More powerful than himself? No, he wouldn’t let anyone be more powerful than him. He wouldn’t give him the chance to surpass his skills.

 

That is if they are on equal grounds at the moment. If he is stronger already….. 

 

The fact he hung out with Deku and his crew didn’t help in anyway with the building wrath Bakugou held against _Elric._ The way the golden eyed boy just simply looked around was rubbing him the wrong way. His gaze was powerful, like he knew more than the students, like he knew more than the teachers. 

 

Truly it was an eyesore.

 

When Bakugou saw he had fake limbs something heavy grew in his gut. He couldn't tell if this feeling was pity or anger. His scars across his body and the missing appendages truly added onto his rough character. The permanent markings showing he was strong enough to make it through whatever gave him such wounds.

 

 Bakugou’s complex was at an all time high. He was a ticking time-bomb of anger and self-preservation. He must keep his image of the best student U.A will ever create. He will be the number one hero and no pipsqueak will take that place from him, no matter how experienced that pipsqueak may be. 

 

He wouldn’t let that happen. Or at least he tried not to think about how weak he truly would be compared to him after the last two fights he just witnessed. 

 

He completely rendered two people motionless all in a matter of 3 and a half minutes. His quirk was amazing. 

 

Disgusting. 

 

After the tall girl ran back into the crowd, Bakugo felt rage boiling throughout his body. 

 

_This kid really thinks he's all that, huh?!_

_……………………………………………………………._

_……………………………………………………………._

 

Elric was still transmutting the ground back in place when a loud, _angry,_ yell came from the crowd. 

 

“I’ll fight you next, bastard!”

 

Ed cocked an eyebrow. Someone surely was in a bad mood today. When he looked up to see who had screamed, he was met with fierce fiery red eyes and spiky light blonde hair. 

 

Ed sighed, “No patients, huh?”

 

The kid snarled back, “Shut your trap shorty! I'm going to beat your ass and show you that im stronger than all these extras! Including you.”

 

All of a sudden, any amount of chillness that Edward had pertained, drained away. 

 

“SHORTY? WHO YOU CALLIN SHORTY, PORCUPINE?!” 

 

“PORCUPINE, WHY YOU-” 

 

The match didn’t even have an official beginning. Edward was already placing his hands to the floor to create a pillar to get the loud mouth out of his space. 

 

But to Edward’s surprise, the kid blew the pillar to pieces. 

 

Bakugo propelled himself into the air to try and attack Elric from above, trying to use Ed’s small amount of shock to his advantage. But in a fraction of a second Edward was already composed again, moving his hands to the floor for his next attack.

 

Small, snake like pillars emerged from the ground, twisting and swerving their way up in the sky towards Bakugou. 

 

The red eyed teen wouldn't have enough time to propel himself out of the way so… he took them head on. 

 

There was more than what he expected, all of the swerving blocks of dirt took up his entire peripheral vision. They weren’t hard to take down though, the momentum that built up due to Bakugou falling helped the force behind each explosion, making each snake pillar easier to destroy than the one before. 

 

When he was finally destroying the last of the pillars he noticed something, or he noticed lack thereof. 

 

Ed was gone, he wasn't on the ground below Bakugo anymore. 

 

The anger rose through Bakugou in an instant, having explosions propell out of his hand to make himself fly higher in the air to have a better vantage point. But something ticked in his right ear, small electrical sounding vibrations, and them he could also hear… dirt?

 

 He stuck out his left hand in front of his body and his right hand directly below him, setting explosions off in both palms at the same time.

 

He spun around in a millisecond, coming face to face with the sight of Edward on a pillar. Who, was at this point, reeling his right hand back to try and punch him in the face. 

 

Bakugou brought up his left arm in a blocking position, using his right to try and blast him away from Ed, but Elric moved fast. The metal arm flew forward into Bakugou’s arm, making him fall backwards into the air. He was quickly descending to the dirt when he shot both of his arms below him and let out a powerful explosion that made his arms swell with pain in order to break his fall. 

 

When he landed on the ground he clutched his left arm for a moment trying to calculate what he can do, what he can possibly do to beat the braided brat, but the overwhelming pain that kept shooting its way through his nerves told him that little extra broke his arm! 

 

Edward came down to the ground on the pillar, it was crumbling beneath him and he hopped on the debris to make a ‘safe’ descent. 

 

Bakugou rushed at Elric, throwing his right hand up to his face to try and burn him, but Ed brought up his metal arm and deflected his attack to the side before he could even let the explosion go off. 

 

They kept going at this for a while, Bakugou trying to throw punches and Elric avoiding them, sometimes he would throw in a punch or two. Of course, Bakugo avoided some of his hits as well, but some landed, and god did Edward’s metal arm hurt when he landed a solid blow. 

 

It felt like the shorty was toying with him. 

 

At one of the rare swings Edward swung, Bakugou quickly ducked beneath the metal arm. 

 

When he sprung up however, he threw his whole body at the shorter blonde and tackled him to the ground.

 

Ed grunted, what the fuck was up with this guy?!

 

Bakugou managed to land a punch on Edward’s face finally, the latter of the two looking beyond annoyed. 

 

Elric kicked up his left leg at full force and kneed Bakugou in his stomach.

 

Bakugou’s face curled up with pain and anger, how did he fucking forget that his leg was metal too!?

 

Ed was sure he heard something go off near the school, but the blood rushing to his ears from fighting made him not pay much attention to it. He shoved Bakugou back forcefully and finally stood back up.

 

He started running at Bakugou, who was slowly standing up and holding his stomach with his right arm.

 

He was practically defenseless! Edward happily hummed when he pulled back his arm for the second time, trying to get enough force to knock him out to finally move on to the next round. 

 

When he threw his punch, it definitely landed, but it wasn’t Bakugou’s face that his punch hit.

 

It was a large hand. Confusion made Elric stare dumbly at the hand in front of him before he finally whipped his head around to see who the fuck stopped him from ending this fight!

 

His face was met by All Might’s. 

 

“Why the fuck did you stop me?! I was about to win!”

 

“The schools security alarm went off and the rest of the class went to the nearest exit.” All Might replied coolly. “You two young men need to join the rest of the class,” Edward opened his mouth to argue back but he stopped and turned around with a pout.

 

 _It would be pointless to argue_...

 

He was sure he heard All Might laugh at him when he stormed off to see where the class actually went. _It would help if he fucking pointed me in the direction damnit!_

 

……………………………………………………………….

 

Bakugou’s mind was going crazy.

 

_Did that little bastard… ?_

 

He felt a hand land on his shoulder and he immediately shot a look at All Might.

 

“Is your arm alright, young Bakugou?” 

 

Oh, right. That little boy _broke_ his fucking arm. 

 

 _Great. This year is going to be just,_ **_great_ ** _._

 

__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know when the alarm went off the students were in the lunch room, but its an au for goodness sake! Things will happen a little differently of course with the ‘little’ addition of Ed ;)


	8. Break-In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back!!!! I know this update is long overdue, but im going to try and write every weekend so that updates come out ever week or every couple of weeks instead of every month (or so). sorry for the long wait, but hope you enjoy!  
> Sorry this is a short one as well, im trying to set the stage for something new~

When Edward finally made his way back into the school building, he was disappointed to see how the majority of the students were panicking due to the alarm that went off. He would think that if they were going to school to become heroes they would remain calm and collected during an emergency. If this sort of thing were to happen at central command they would surely get yelled at by the higher-ups. 

 

Instead of going in the crowded hallway full of people pushing and shoving, he decided to do some snooping around. He slipped his way around the bundle of kids and started walking the empty hallways. 

 

He needed to gather more information on this world; Ed found it strange that an alchemist from Amestris knew about alternate existences and a way to get to one. What also piqued his interest was this question: where was this alchemist now, in this world, or his? When coming up with different scenarios and theories, Ed landed on some more big questions. Was this alchemist even from his world to begin with? What if it was a person with a quirk who let them world jump, but for some reason they landed in Ametris and some outside variable made them have to learn alchemy? Just what was this person’s driving motive?

 

Edward brought his hands to his hair and groaned, “There is too much I don’t know! Where the fuck am I supposed to start?!” Ed closed his eyes and took in a long and steady breathe. _‘What would Al do...’_  He was brainstorming for a few moments before a loud _BANG!_ Drew him out of his thoughts.

 

Ed cocked an eyebrow and moved his way closer to the hallway walls. Then there was another. _BANG!_  

 

He placed his ear against the walls and waited. _It sounded like maybe it was to the…._

 

_BANG!_

 

 _Left!_ Quickly Ed rushed his way further down the hallway to the nearest room. A small metal plate hung on the wall outside of the door that read, “Teacher’s Lounge”. Once again Edward placed his ear on the door. He stilled his breathe and put his full attention to the noises inside the room. There wasn’t much to hear, at first at least. There was rummaging, metal drawers being haphazardly opened and closed, and very _very_ muffled talking. At first Ed thought it was just one person talking to themselves, but then a higher pitched voice muffled a response back to the first party. 

 

Edward thought back to his encounter with the staff yesterday and ran through what each of their voices sounded like. He could not think of anyone’s voice that matched the same pitch as the frailer one. The deeper voice sounded somewhat distorted and raspy, so once again he couldn't place any of the staff he met yesterday to the mumbles. 

 

There was a woosh, a sudden gust of air blew out from underneath the door, and then the noise stopped. Ed stood still for a few moments longer, wanting to make sure there were no more sounds coming from inside the room. After he heard nothing, he slowly turned the doorknob and entered. The space looked very normal, but there were a few drawers left slightly askew. Ed was definitely listening in on something that he shouldn’t have. He made his way over to the drawer that was left the most open. It was class 1-A’s weekly lesson plan. Ed chuckled to himself, _‘Well isn’t that concerning…’_

 

When the alarm finally stopped going off, Ed noticed he was probably not where he was supposed to be. He swiftly left the room and made his way back to the crowd of kids. 

 

To say the sight he saw was peculiar would be an understatement. He saw Iida, standing above the exit door with no way down. 

 

_‘What the fuck did I miss?’_

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

After they all made their way back to class it was said that the media somehow made it past the front gates and that there was nothing to worry about. Ed slumped back into his chair and crossed his arms. 

 

_‘Something isn’t adding up here.’_

 

The first, and most plausible idea Ed came up with, is that the media was set up to be a distraction. This correlated with the fact that none of the teachers were in that room (it was said they were outside trying to fend off the reporters). Those people going through the files most certainly broke in, but for what reason? Why were they focusing on class 1-A? 

 

‘ _Great, more questions to add on to my ever growing list.’_

 

Class proceeded as usual. They selected class presidents and what not. However, all Ed could think about was what those people could possibly want. Also, why the hell is the security for the school so bad that intruders got in unsuspected?

 

When the school day was finally over, he stood up and made his way over to Aizawa. He didn’t miss the way Bakugo glared at him as he walked out of the room though. 

 

Aizawa looked at Edward with an uncaring gaze. Ed cleared his throat as soon as the last person left the room, “Can I see the surveillance footage of the hallway that the Teacher's Lounge is located in?” 

 

Aizawa was immediately on guard, “Why? Is there something you saw?” 

 

Ed grumbled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Kind of, I think the media break-in was a distraction for something.”

 

Aizawa raised an eyebrow and spoke with a hint of mockery in his voice, “And why would you think this? Just a hunch? A scientific guess?”

 

“Jesus, old guy! Stop with the pestering already, I heard something suspicious coming from that room while the students were trying to leave.” Edward could feel his nerves start to pop out.

 

“Oh? So what I’m hearing is that you didn’t follow protocol?” 

 

Ed furrowed his brows together and tried to contain his building anger. He could feel it boiling up in his gut. “Yeah, I didn’t. And what of it? What I’m saying is someone fucking broke in! I’m trying to help you heroes out ‘cause apparently none of you can do your job right.” 

 

Aizawa was starting to get irritated now too; his eyes had an underlying red glow that seeped out. “Fine, I’ll show you, but you aren’t getting off the hook for disobeying the safety rules.”

 

 _‘This guy obviously doesn’t trust me for some reason.’_ Ed huffed.

 

Aizawa proceeded to escort Ed to the security room and asked the guard to play the footage from the hallway that Edward was in. Suspiciously, the audio became corrupted and wouldn’t play. When Ed asked the guard to play the footage from inside the lounge, it was shown that that footage was deleted. 

 

A smirk grew on Edwards face, each corner of his grin reaching the bottom of eyes. “See old man! Doesn’t this strike you as odd? People were rummaging through the files, I could hear the drawers being opened and closed. I reckon you start investigating or else this school’s reputation could be in danger if more break-ins happen~” 

 

Aizawa looked down at Edward. There is too much about this kid that strikes him as odd.

 

He started thinking, and it was if he had a small epiphany. At least Ed could be put to some use for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few details i didn't add in this chapter:  
> -Since Ed broke Bakugo's arm last chapter, Bakugo went to recovery girl after the alarm stopped to get it healed  
> \- The class changed out of their gym uniforms back into their school clothes after the alarm stopped


End file.
